Lost Ignorance : Sakura's Revenge
by mistressofmischeif
Summary: six years after Sasuke left the village decides Naruto is becoming to strong in his efforts to bring Sasuke back . In the end the village’s council decides to assassinate him. After the task is done a shocked Sakura finds out the truth.
1. Pleasant Life

**I'm still not sure about this story it's currently just a vague idea but so far I like it so yeah hope you enjoy and I hope I get reviews. PLEASE**

**Summary: six years after Sasuke left the village decides Naruto is becoming to strong in his efforts to bring Sasuke back . In the end the village's council decides to assassinate him. After the task is done a shocked Sakura finds out the truth.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sob**

**oOo**

**Chapter 1 : Pleasant life**

"Come on Naruto you have to stop eating sometime,"she should 've been used to his eating habits by now but twenty bowls was to much.

" I can't stop now Sakura-chan I'll lose the bet with Kiba."

Sakura sighed being ANBU seemed to have no effect on either of the boys they were still as childish as ever.

"Fine but don't ask me to help you when Tsunade-shishou is pissed off when you can't do your mission tomorrow," she said walking away. He knew what his teammate meant, it had happened before.

Flashback

"_Naruto, I know you just came back but it's not good to eat so much at once," Sakura said sounding annoyed. _

"_But Shakura-chhan I haven't ad ramen for show long."_

_Her eyebrow started twitching as ramen showered her face, "NARUTO."_

"_Don't hurt me Sakura -chan," he begged as the scary aura appeared around his friend._

"_If you want to talk to me swallow your food first or I'll wire your jaws together," she said stalking away._

_Hours later_

"_Sakura-chan my stomach hurts so much." _

"_Don't even think about asking me to heal you it's your own fault. You shouldn't have eaten so much."_

"_But Sakura-chan..."_

"_No now if you don't mind will you please GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. I'M TRYING TO SLEEP."_

end flashback

Sakura smiled a bit at the memory, she knew Naruto would never change. Her usual training grounds were empty as always since nobody ever felt like sparring in an area full of craters and fallen trees. Not to mention it was probably one of the farthest training grounds from the village.

Normally she would spar with one of her friends, work on her tijustu with Lee, or just knock a few trees down. But today she was here to meditate as she always did before a big mission. Most in he position probably wouldn't be able to relax so far from the village, but Sakura found the when she was meditating her senses seemed to become sharper and more aware to possible threats.

Her mind wandered to what she had heard about Naruto's mission a couple weeks ago. She had been walking past Tsunade's meeting room when she had heard he friends name. The rooms walls were thick and she rarely heard any thing coming from the room as she had then. Curious to hear more she leaned in closer to the door. She only heard some random phrases something about assassinating someone. She had also heard Tsunade's agreement. Something about what she'd heard didn't feel right, it was something in the tone they spoke in, but she cast the thought's aside if she needed to know Tsunade would tell her. Every time she tried to relax her mind the conversation had come back, and it was beginning to get annoying.

She stayed in the same position for the next hour completely relaxed yet fully aware, she wouldn't even think about her mission the next day until the moment came to leave the village. Sakura always did this she liked the sudden adrenaline rush, and depending on the mission she didn't like thinking about the possibilities of never returning. She'd deal with those feelings when she came to that moment when she was destine to die. She had laughed at the thought when it had come, it reminded her of Neji.

Walking home she saw Naruto still eating ramen Kiba was there with him but she decided against stopping not wanting the verbal argument that would most defiantly start. Closer to home she saw Hinata who was looking for Naruto.

" Come on Hinata-chan," she said smiling, "you two have been dating for how long now. You should know he's eating ramen of course. But you might want to watch out he's had so much by now it's probably coming out of his nose."

The shy girl had laughed before heading off to find Naruto. Sakura had to admit she was shocked when her friend had asked the shy girl out, she had truly believed Naruto had become less dense up until the girl fainted. He had run to Sakura carrying Hinata to find out what happened. Sakura knowing Hinata fairly well knew what was wrong, but she told Naruto to just leave the girl at her apartment and let her rest. When Hinata woke up she had laughed a bit while saying Naruto was as dense as ever.

flashback

"_But Hinata-chan you have to agree you've been hoping for this since you were still at the academy," Sakura encouraged._

"_But...what if I faint again...you know how I am. I'm not like you... or Ino-chan... I'm not that confident."_

"_No offence Hinata-chan but if I grew up with your father I wouldn't be confident either. 'But'_

_that's not your fault. Your father is harsh but I'm pretty sure he wants you to stand up for your self. It's cruel the way he treats you but there has to be a reason no one can be that mean to their own child no matter who they are."_

_Hinata had never heard Sakura speak like that. She had just indirectly tore down at her family with out fear of the heiress in front of her. Then again, Hinata thought starting to cry, who would be afraid of me._

"_Stop crying Hinata-chan you have to stop. You know I don't like to see people cry," it reminded her to much of her own losses, her parents, Sasuke, and so on no matter what the circumstances. Sure she had gotten over Sasuke but he was still precious to her like all her other friends, though she had a feeling she wouldn't see him again. At least not the real him._

"_Listen up Hinata-chan if you want to date Naruto go for it but I don't thing your father will like it very much. You'll have to stand up to him if you want to stay with Naruto or you'll end up miserable. He'll just continue to put you down until you break to his demands. If you want," she continued in a gentler tone, " I can be there for your moral support if you decide to tell your father about you and Naruto. It'd be best if you tell him though. After that any one would be ready to face a date."_

_This girl Hinata thought, she is willing to help me but I'll never be able to stand up to father I'm to scared. But then I can never be with Naruto and he just asked me out I have to do this._

"_Alright Sakura-chan...but I want you to be there... just in case_."

End Flashback

Sakura smiled she had known Hinata could be convinced around her fear with the right words she just needed a bit of a push. She had been there when Hinata confronted her father. He had been shocked at he daughter's self-assertiveness, but he was also proud. He had notice the pink haired girl smiling as Hinata confronted him, it had all been her plan he assumed.

Sakura was smiling as she climbed into bed she happy for such a pleasant life.

**oOo**

**Yes cheesy ending but I'm kinda nearing 3AM and i have to wake up at five for stuff. he-he. Alright the whole Hinata confronting her father thing that's a theory of mine Sakura states the theory herself so I'm not explaining it. I'm thinking of a pairing currently but I can tell you it would spoil things. Oh and Hinata doesn't stutter she just has gaps between words. She doesn't have a speech impediment people she's shy. Sorry but that always bothers me.**

**THE PURPLE GO BUTTON WANT A FRIEND BRING MISTER(or misses) POINTER TO THE BOX, CLICK ,AND TYPE.**

**Pretty please. **

**I'm attempting weekly up dates let's hope I can manage**


	2. Suspicions

**Ok so yeah sorry for the lack of update I've been super busy and my doc said I might have cancer it was rather interesting when I said I didn't. Arguing with the doctor is very fun. He was even more shocked when I was right no cancer for me woo! I was going to celebrate by writing but there was a pretty bad storm and so on with my excuse. So here is three nights of little sleep to turn vague idea into story enjoy.**

**Inner Sakura is **underlined

**Thoughts: bold** & _italics_

**oOo**

' Walking, walking, walking.'

"_**Shut up your not helping any."**_

' Can't help it I'm bored.'

" _**What do you expect the mission is done, it's not like that was to exciting either, helping the medics of Suna heal their unusual amount of patients. The worst to worry about for that is heat stroke."**_

Her second personality didn't respond, "PEACE AT LAST," Sakura yelled .the two guards at the gate sweat dropped, they had no idea why she always seemed to yell that whenever she returned. "First stop Tsunade's office."

Sakura was in and out in almost no time at all. Home was calling as she walked down the streets. 'Comfy bed, hot bath, and much, much-'

"_**SHUT UP," **_Sakura growled. Her inner had been unusually active lately and that put her on edge. Inner Sakura only really appeared these days when something bad was about to happen. Kami only knows how that worked.

Sakura had been back for nearly a week. Naruto was still gone, but he had a pretty big mission so she didn't expect him to be back any time soon. Her week had been hectic she went through her normal amount of time at the hospital and training, but with inner Sakura interfering every five seconds she nearly went crazy. When she was quiet when Sakura woke up that morning it was welcomed with a smile until she saw the calendar. March 9th. Her Birthday, and the second anniversary of her parents death.

/\-\/Flashback/\-\/

_Tsunade had just told her the news. She was to shocked to even respond. Being a shinobi she skipped the typical denial phase, she was used to death by then._

"_I-I see," Sakura said. She had tried to keep emotion out of her voice had come out choked._

_She had cried late that day in the sanctuary of her room, for the first time in three years._

/\-\/End Flashback /\-\/

Sakura didn't like the sudden silence of her inner self anymore then she liked the date, or the weather in today's case. One of those perfect not a cloud in the skies days. She had gotten over her parents deaths, it was part of her life. Dwelling on the lost lives could lose your own. But she was not so insensitive to her parents deaths she still missed them like crazy.

Every year she bought flowers for their graves. It was the one day out of the entire year she wouldn't train or work in the hospital. She would just sit at the memorial stone and meditate while reminiscing about her parents.

She was doing just that when someone approached from behind.

"Yes?" she asked, eyes still closed.

" Hokage-sama would like to see you immediately."

Sakura heard the or else urgency in his voice and sighed, "Alright."

The man poofed away.

Sakura ran to Tsunade's office not really in the mood to do anything, she was feeling a bit tired. When she finally entered the office she was shocked to see most of the rookie nine, Kakashi, and Rock Lee.

"Tsunade-sama what's going on," she looked depressed, like the time she lost a bet to Sakura and had to give up sake for a week.

"Ah Sakura you're the last to arrive."

Something was definitely wrong, she could tell by the tone in her former teachers voice and the fact that Kakashi had arrived before her.

"I'm sorry to say," Tsunade started, " that Naruto has died on his mission. His team has just reported what has happened."

The room was full of shocked faces, no one had ever expected this Naruto was to strong, to determined. He defied the impossible to many times it didn't seem possible that he would die before he became Hokage.

Hinata looked on the verge of tears, though Sakura knew she would cry. Kakashi and others faces showed various degrees of shock and sadness, even Shino momentarily shown some sadness. But none were hit as hard as Sakura. She felt as if she had been punched by one of her own techniques. It was hard to breath, she could barley hear what Tsunade was saying, though she knew it was the usual condolences. Inner Sakura was demolishing imaginary trees in her mind though it was hard to tell if she was angry or just sad. Eventually Sakura regained control of herself to hear Tsunade's final words.

"I apologize."

Her mind seemed to have stopped working first her parents now this she didn't notice anything until three days after Naruto's name was added to the memorial stone.

Tsunade had said, _"I apologize._"

Why?

It's not like it was her fault Naruto died. Well not technically sure she sent him on the mission but she didn't kill him. She decided to ignore it but after a week something was driving her suspicion to an insane level so she decided to talk to Tsunade about her word choice that day. Sakura's hopes were scattered when she found a passed out Hokage in the office. Her office was the usual mess of paper work. More so then usual since she had left the window open allowing nature to take control. Sakura sighed she wouldn't get anything out of her former Sensei tonight. She was about to leave when a folder caught her attention. It was full of papers and she knew immediately what it was by the mark on the front.

Only Tsunade would leave a shinobi's personal information folder out in the open. A light breeze

blew the folder open and sent a single sheet of paper inside floating onto the desk in front of it

Sakura sighed again and closed the window. She gathered together the folder and was reaching for the escaped paper when something caught her attention.

On the paper was a picture of Naruto, but the folders name read Hutino, Shinta. Curiosity and suspicion got the better of her and she read the paper.

**oOo **

**And there you are my second chapter and an attempted cliffhanger. I know more than one person read this so if you leave comments maybe I'll update faster. Come on people motivate me to be less lazy. (I need it ; - P)**


	3. Taking Action

**I'm shocked to find that my reviewers like my story so far thank you my reviewers you rock my non-existent socks** **and to Dream-Toxin's many questions:**

**You'll see**

**Me: Hutino, Shinta is mine I created him.**

**Shinta: You know that sounds kinda wrong. But yes you are my creator all hail.**

**Me: good boy. though you arn't a main character. I control you.**

**Shinta: Get to the point. You don't own Naruto**

**Me: I never should have created you. Traitor.**

**TOOTTOOT**

**Chapter 3:Taking Action**

Thinking back on that day Sakura noticed that she had stayed reasonably calm at first. Like the final brick had been set in place, she now understood the conversation that she had over heard outside of Tsunade's office. But that didn't stop her seconds later from being fully pissed and hating the village. But sadly her rational side kicked in, and stopped her from pouncing on Tsunade and punching her to Mars. Two thoughts had stopped her, one she wouldn't live to see the next day if she attacked the Hokage. Two Mars was far away and Tsunade was heavier than she looked.

There had to be a good reason. Maybe it was a trick for the Akatsuki. It seemed reasonable on one side of the fence. If Naruto was 'dead' they'd stop hunting him and finally reveal their ultimate goal. On the other side though she knew an official document could not be forged. Mission or not it was against one of the oldest laws, if it was a set up with the real document the Hokage would be considered a traitor and either be imprisoned, banished, or executed. She knew for a fact that the piece of paper before her was the real deal, and that the signature on the bottom was Tsunade's.

It was then that she let her anger to take control. She was blinded by the fury of Inner Sakura and herself. She never remembered leaving the office or how and why she what she did then. The next thing she knew her bag was packed and she was hiding by the gate about to put two years of ANBU training to the test. Alarms were sounding from Tsunade's office for reasons unknown to her at the time, and the shinobi at the gate had abandoned their post. Sakura had been amazed when Kakashi had complimented her stealth a few weeks after Naruto had returned with his perverted teacher. Though with her unique features it had always been easy to hide among plants. Never staying in the open for long she managed to leave with out being seen. She also had luck on her side since any passing leaf shinobi would be to preoccupied to notice her. She ran as if fleeing from Hell itself, and in her mind she was, chakra was laced into her feet and legs to increase speed. She backtracked so many times that even she was almost confused. On three or four abandoned paths she left subtle clues, she set up some traps so fast that she made mistakes and others she put up with uncanny perfection. By the time morning came she was exhausted and nearly drained of chakra. Sakura was just outside the gates of a non-shinobi village on the edge of the fire country.

She didn'twant to stop but she had no choice she was drained and in her state a soldier pill would only keep her going for a good five minutes, ten at best. She popped one into her mouth did a quick henge and walked into the village. Even in her state of exhaustion she had to admit the village was lively, especially at this hour. Readjusting her bag she walked into the cheapest inn she could find.

"Excuse me sir I'd like to reserve a room,"she said tiredly. The man at the desk turned around at her voice.

"Big mission from the looks of ya, how long,"he asked kindly.

"You have no idea," she said latching on to his words, "hmm I'd say just for today... maybe tomorrow, just enough to get my strength back."

"Alright you have room sixteen at the end of the hall," he said handing her the key.

She nodded a thanks and immediately left, the effects of the soldier pill were wearing off fast and she had to get to the room before someone saw her. A near run in with some guy in the hall and a quiet apology later, Sakura could be found passed out on the bed of room sixteen in the cheapest hotel in the village.

Back at the village

A through investigation had been done on the alarms of the Kage's private library few clues had been picked up but the trail led to nothing. Not many were allowed in the library and even fewer people knew the exact process to disarm all of the traps. The three people on both lists were easily crossed off as suspects. Backgrounds were looked into but no possible suspects were found. The village was on high alert if a person broke into the Kage library and lived they had to be strong or stupid. The amount of genjustu on the place was rumored to be enough to drive an Uchiha insane. The Akatsuki and Orochimaru were prime suspects. One was probably trying to get information on Naruto, the other wanted to destroy the village, and then there was one other problem. No one seemed to be able to find Haruno, Sakura. So the dogs of Konoha were brought in, literally.

Inuzuka, Hana(A/N: that's Kiba's sister for those who don't know) was called in to check the Kage library but the results were confusing the last person she claimed to be in the library was one Haruno, Sakura whose location was currently unknown. Oddly enough there were about twenty different scrolls missing. It didn't make any sense and many people were curious as to where in hell Tsunade's former apprentice was.

Back To Sakura

Sakura woke up with what felt like the aftermath of a night drinking gone bad. Only instead of the usual hangover symptoms her whole body hurt like she had fallen from a cliff and lived. Something fell onto the bed as she force her self up. Her first actions were automatic shower then get dressed but she stopped the instant she opened her pack. The top layer was full to the brim with different scrolls covering various topics. She had no clue as to how or why they were there her current mind set was more on finding what she had brought with her, which turned out to be normal mission gear. That was good on missions she was always prepared for the worst.

After getting dress she turned to the scrolls how had they gotten there. Thinking of her departure no clues turned up until she remembered, with a groan, the abandon main entrance and the alarms she had heard. She might as well kill herself now that she knew where they had come from. But she was pulled from her thoughts when she spotted her forehead protector on her pillow. Wondering what to do with it she picked it up and gasped when she saw the front. The metal plate was broken in half as if someone had taken a kunai and just ripped away at the symbol she had loved just twenty-four before. She knew who that someone was and after all she had discovered since she woke up Sakura was surprisingly proud of what she had done. She felt no regret and some day she would have her revenge.

**WOOTWOOT**

**Finally on to the revenge-ness I would have gotten this up sooner but I was suddenly inspired to write something else and it kinda stole my passion for this story. But its back and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	4. Wild

**One I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I was failing a class from the beginning so I had to catch up with that. Also I'm sorry to tell you I won't be putting in many scenes from the village because it is a crucial part of the story and I'm afraid of giving too much away, but I'll try to give more info. About that every couple chapters. Like this one for example, it was a random thing I thought up,**

**Disclaimer: The words you wish come to mind.**

In the Village

Tsunade was sitting at her desk as Shizune gave her the report handed in by a recently returned team. Haruno, Sakura, after a month, was still missing, the ANBU had pick up part of her trail but until recently no results had come in. "She still hasn't been found," the blonde Hokage sighed. "Good it's essential to our plans that she was gone."

"Of course Shizune that is why I took such elaborate measures to keep her away. But she may return."

"No she doesn't have the proper emotional strength to return. I never expected her to steal anything though." The blonde nodded in agreement and,

the two shared a brief laugh before returning to their own thoughts.

Cut. Print. Next Scene.

The first chance she got Sakura dyed her hair. A somewhat plain brown now covered her head her hair was also longer and now kept in a small braid. She had also changed her wardrobe, and was now clad in a plain gray shirt with black baggy shorts. She no longer wore her leaf headgear. It was a little over three months since she had left the village.

Things were easier then she had originally thought. She lived in the wild, caught her own food, and traveled. _So this is what it's like to be part of the Akatsuki, _she had once thought laughing. Though she knew she was no where near strong enough for that, though she knew she was getting stronger with the help of her pilfered scrolls. She was learning all she would ever need from them, though most contained advanced healing techniques, stuff that Tsunade would never teach her, a fair few of them had special surprises that extremely favored few had seen let alone read. Concealment that could fool both Inuzuka and Hyuuga clans, a genjustu that could fool the Uchiha eyes depending on the victim and strength of the caster. She had changed living off the land she was unrestrained here, becoming both more cunning and challenging for anyone to catch. She collected bounties to keep her skills sharp, though she was doing less and less as her need for money and tolerance of people diminished. On her down time, or moments of boredom Sakura had lost herself in a torrent of information provided by her scrolls. Her folly had been rewarded with a brief brush with the ANBU from Iwagakure.

Flashback

"_Girl what are you doing here," the jaguar masked ANBU demanded. Looking up from her scroll she replied, "Reading. Why?" _

"_You're armed quite heavily you must be a shinobi."_

"_Not quite," she smirked as weapons were drawn, thinking quickly she lied, " I was but I was injured and couldn't continue. A tragic story really. Now I'm just a scholar, though the paranoia never really leaves." The ANBU could obviously relate, no seasoned nin left their house without the reassurance of at least one good weapon. "Very well just don't cause us any problems," the nin said disappearing._

_Sakura just smiled and silently cursed her stupidity at letting her guard down. _

End Flashback

Currently Sakura was staring down the stream ahead of her, it was late fall and at her present location the water would be dangerously cold, to cold for even a accelerated bath. Sighing Sakura decided she would have to enter the village, a gamble she would've jumped at three months ago. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, something she desperately needed, Sakura broke into a run towards the nearest village, some twenty-five miles away.

The village was small enough to have no real leader, but large enough for an interesting amount of shinboi. The bathhouse was exclusive to ninja only, one could tell by the slightly red hue of the water people were bathing in, water that had to be changed nearly every hour. But hey the owners made good money. Getting herself one of the more private tubs Sakura was in and out in fifteen minutes. Only because of the familiar chakra walking towards her. Opening the door, the only known way out, Sakura came face to face with the one person that would recognize her no matter what.

Ino.

The girl screamed bringing her two partners to the scene immediately. Kiba. Choji.

The blonde was stuttering while the two males just gaped like brain dead fish. "S-sakura, w-what are you doing here?" Said girl just stood there thinking of a way out. _I can't face two ANBU and a j__ô__nin easily, Akamaru is probably close, and since I know them it will be harder to escape._

"Sakura," Kiba was speaking now, "where were you we looked everywhere."

_I could play the amnesia card, nah then they would force me back. Hmm.. Ah..bingo._

Sakura, finally speaking, "Go away,"short sweet and only one percent of her plan. The trio blinked, distracted for a moment. This is when Sakura acted, performing a simple genjustu to make it seem as though she was talking with them while she snuck behind them.

Ino was talking again, being stubborn, but Sakura was to far away to care, her justu would last for five minutes, just enough time.

In the Genjustu

"No we're not leaving with out you Forehead." Choji was looking thoughtful something was wrong but he couldn't place his finger on it but being friends with Shikamaru taught him to stall, "Sakura why did you leave in the first place."

The girl smirked before answering, "Because I wish to no longer to put up the facade of ignorance as most shinobi do." Confused Kiba asked for her the explain. Sighing, she had two minutes thirty seconds left, " It's quite simplereally, the nin from villages are ignorant of what they do. They blindly follow the orders given without question. The Hokage controls their life and they are not free to do what they wish. Like the examiner said after Neji fought... even a caged bird will find its freedom. Or something along those lines, now I must be off."

The genjustu dissipated along with the clone. The trio was shocked at the sudden disappearance, though somewhere deep inside they felt Sakura's words ring true.

Back with Sakura

She was around thirty three mile away when Sakura felt the genjustu disperse. Her clothes were torn, her hair was a wild mess, but she was free again. Leaning against a tree Sakura stopped for a breather. "Talk about a close call," she said to noone in particular, she wasn't expecting was a response from a voice she never thought she'd hear again. Someone who was supposedly dead.

"Yes," they said, "a close call indeed."

That was all she heard before darkness consumed her.

**Just what is Tsunade and Shizune up to. Though I must admit I love their attitudes.**

**Try to guess who she met at the end of the chapter(you never will guess) but be quick I'm attempting to update tomorrow and this is a one time deal, wish me luck in that.**


	5. I'd imagined you'd be smarter

**Alrighty then no reviews at the time I'm writting this. Are you losing hope in me. You must have courage, hope, and YOUTH.**

**Lee: Youth yes youth now on sale for not your age. Feeling old under appreciated get your self a bottle of youth. Now on sale at a store near you for the small price of $9.99. Yes $9.99.**

**Miss. O' Mis. : Lee. Lee. STFU LEE AND DO THE DISCLAIMER.**

**Lee: Miss. O' Mis. Does not own Naruto. But she does own a box of pocky.**

**Miss. O' Mis. /dazed\ Pocky**

"Let's see," Sakura had just woken up, deciding to annoy her captors for a killer headache, she started stating the obvious. " Restrains. Check. Darkness. Check. Slight sense of inferiority. Damn. Sasori of the Red Sand. That's new. I thought you were dead."

"Obviously you were wrong," the red headed man..er...puppet stated.

" Not the first time. So what are the chances of you letting me go."

Laughter filled the room as a blonde walked in, "She sure is something Sasori, already trying to find a way out."

"Of course Deidara-san," the kunoichi stated, drawing the persons name up from memory, "I mean why wouldn't I. I knew I was becoming over confident, but this is a real ego crusher."

The two Akasuki members just stared at her, dumbstruck, a rare juncture for anyone to witness. Shinobi almost never admitted to being over confident, rarely to friends, but never to the face of an enemy. It was the oldest trick in the book, often used to fool the enemy in to false security, and she just gave herself away.

"Well it seems Haruno-san that we'll have to keep a close eye on you."

"You do that Sasori-san but I'm not going anywhere. Something interesting is about to happen and I want to know what. It also seems that blue balls has drained my chakra."

The two were once again thunderstruck by this either very brave, or very stupid, girl. Deidara thought she was trying to hide her fear. Sasori, the more observant, would disagree the girl wasn't scared. The look in her eye showed that she was merely indifferent to the situation, he also saw a smoldering fury ready to be unleashed at the opportune moment, but what it was directed at he didn't know.

" Since you seem so interested you may as well be told now. You are hear because we wish to bring the kyuubi out of hiding."

"You're going to be waiting for a long time then Sasori-san, because no living soul knows where he is."

"It has been figured you would say that, but we doubt the kyuubi would want to stay out of contact with his friends for long."

Torture was not as bad as the word made it out to be. Pain was a simple reaction of the nerves sending messages to the brain. A simple chemical reaction than even a non shinobi can learn to control. The key is to take deep breaths and focus on something else, to let the topic consume you until you feel nothing. This is how Sakura spent her next week. In a state of complete oblivion, not a single sound of pain fell from her lips. To say her captors were impressed was an understatement. Their files had basically shouted to them that she was weak. So becoming as desperate as they never wished to be again, they brought in the big guns. Uchiha, Itachi the master of torture himself. When she heard of this:

"Wonderful, are they really that desperate for an answer they already have."

Kisame ignored her and stepped in the room.

"Oh wonderful blue balls is back to steal my chakra again."

Said man ignored her as his sword did its work, though he inwardly marveled at the persistence the girl showed. Though he was also pissed at the nick name. But ignoring her, again, he would let Itachi deal with her.

The first words out of the Uchiha's mouth were simple, "Where is the kyuubi? Tell us and we might let you live."

"Don't give me that shit you, me, and probably everyone else here knows that you all want me dead, especially after the insults. A skill I learned courteous of Sai."

"You are right, but you still may have some use."

But Sakura ignored him preferring to go on a rant, "Was that an attempt to be reassuring, my God coming from an Uchiha, I must be dead .Anyways you know, I'd imagine S-class criminals would be smarter. Honestly from what I've seen I'm surprised most of you became shinobi. But I'm sticking by what I said no living soul knows."

"He's dead then."

"Give the man a prize he is by far the smartest person I've met in this god forsaken place. Killed by the hypocrite Tsunade."

A spark seemed to catch flame, and even Kisame who was outside the room could feel the fury rolling off the girl. The kind of hatred Itachi had attempted to ingrain upon his brother.

"You could have said that long ago kunoichi," the shark man said from outside, "Saved yourself the pain and died early."

" Nah, I was bored, I needed a change of schedule. Now if you don't mind I'll be going," She said ripping her hands from their shackles on the wall.

Kisame was spluttering, Wha- How did you do that? I drained your chakra."

Itachi who seemed to be less shocked also looked to be curious as well, at least as far as Sakura could tell.

"It's quite simple really. Yes you drained my chakra, and yes you drained a reserve. But that's just it you only drained one reserve. Now if you don't mind I'm going to be leaving."

"Wait," Itachi interrupted, " our leader is interested in meeting with you."

"I get your drift, but no matter how much revenge I want I have no passion for the main goals of the Akatsuki, whatever they may be."

"But you don't get it kunoichi," Kisame was speaking again, "Our main goal will collide with yours. Besides according to the bingo book you are an S-class criminal, and the Akatsuki needs a medic."

After dusting herself off Sakura said, "You have caught my interest. So I guess I can at least sit through one meeting."

"It's not like you had a choice, leader always gets what he wants."

_And so the plot thickens, a rather interesting turn of events. But I don't care what the leader want Kisame my goals come first, No matter what._

**Hiphiphoorah. Two chapters in two days. My next one should come with in the week.**

**I've also planned to finish writing my stories before I post the first chapter. So you don't have to wait because I'm to lazy to type.**

**The pain thing is true pain can be ignored. I know from experience I've broken to many bones hehehe.**


	6. Kill Sasori?

**Miss. O' Mis. : I beg of you (sob) please review.(I'm of course talking to those who have yet to do so) Now time for my special guest sexy Itachi. Disclaimer please.**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Miss. O' Mis. : (whips out Uchiha to normal dictionary) Flip...flip.(sweatdrop) there are to many choices for that uh.. Word? But you get the picture. I hope.**

" THAT'S IT," Sakura yelled breaking the hour long silence, "I forgot my stuff near that last village." Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have stopped so suddenly, but now, "SHIT my scrolls."

But before she had the chance to leave she was stopped by an earth justu from Itachi. That plus her current state of annoyance resulted in Sakura emulating her inner's speech pretenses. Not very pretty.

"Let me go you god damn fucking idiot. You fucking cretin those things are worth more than your pathetic eyes. Speaking of which if the wrong person gets hold of them you'll get a nice surprise with a special genjustu." The Uchiha's words were holding concealed venom when he asked why. "And here I was thinking you were smart. Use your brain. Special scrolls. Special genjustu. Add an Uchiha to the mix and you've got one foiled sharingan."

"Your supplies are at our base," his voice was less poisonous then before but, "You will give me that scroll kunoichi, when we arrive," the hidden venom came back quickly. He was gone before she had a chance to reply, the justu relinquished its hold seconds later.

'_The genjustu on my stuff must have worn off when I was knocked out if my stuffs at the base. Talk about excellent service,'_ Sakura thought. Her laughter caught Kisame's attention.

"Girly you don't want to tick off Itachi. He could easily drive you crazy and kill you off on a whim."

"Oh I don't think so. He'll have a hard time finding someone else who's somewhat willing to heal his eyes. And I'm already crazy," she said jumping away, laughter echoing throughout the trees. It was then that the blue man noticed the slightly manic tone to her laugh.

Get the lead out people. Next scene.

One could almost say the Akatsuki base was quaint. The building was on the edge of a small village. They had obviously used the rare tactic of being, well, obvious. The very building radiated an aura of some dangerous secret. The kind of danger a normal villager would never investigate, no matter how brave. There were no traps that Sakura could find, and that was saying something to the former ANBU. She had even said before walking in, "It's so obvious, that it's not."

Immediately after give Itachi the scroll he wanted, "You better give that back later," Sakura had the wonderful experience of meeting the leader of the Akatsuki. Kisame had to push her into the room, a task he found unexpectedly difficult, because Sakura's shinobi instincts were yelling to AVOID THE DARK ROOM.

No shinobi liked being forced into the dark it made them paranoid, more so than usual, considering anything could happen before their eyes had the chance to adjust. So she nearly jumped a mile high when, "Ah Haruno, the girl who wouldn't break, so we finally meet. I heard that the Kyuubi is dead." Despite that she was shaking like a leaf her voice was smooth, "Hai."

"The fact that you still managed to insult my men after being tortured is astounding. Not many have it in them to even speak when they meet an Akasuki. So tell me why were you? How did you last?"

"It's quite simple really," Sakura sighed, "I was bored and felt like doing something new."

"So you decided to insult your betters? I could have you easily killed you know. I have many who would be rather joyous to have your blood."

"As pretty as that sounds that wouldn't be wise," She could practically see the raised eyebrow, "because I highly doubt you could ever find someone willing to at least investigate the Uchiha's eyes."

"You're willing to?" the leaders voice would have sounded promoting, but he didn't want people to know that he cared even the slightest about his subordinates conditions, the heathier they were the better their work.

"Not really, but I'm somewhat attached to living, and I have something to do before some individual decides to off me."

"Would you become a member?"

"No, the closest I can be is an ally, because I can not guarantee loyalty to anyone, and I might try to kill Sasori."

"Why Sasori?"

"Because I thought I had helped kill him, a good accomplishment since I was fifteen at the time, and now I've been forced to take it off my list of achievements."

The leader was confused, she pouting? She had been asked to join the Akatsuki, and she was sulking about having found out she hadn't killed Sasori. Then again Kisame had told him the girl acknowledged herself as not being completely sane.

"Alright but you'll have to start work on Itachi-san's eyes immediately, since you will likely not be around often. Other then that you are dismissed."

"Very true I won't be around unless I must," she said turning around. She had misjudged the distance between herself and the exit, therefore throughly smashing right into it. The leader had to stop her from smashing the thing to pieces.

Rubbing her forehead Sakura went off in search of a certain Uchiha. When he finally opened the door she had been knocking on for five minutes, she breezed right past him and in to the room.

"Alright Uchiha sit down, shut up, close eyes, and let me heal them I've got places to be and no one to meet."

To her surprise he listened, _Man I wish all people were like that, _she thought. Walking over to him she place her pinky and thumb over his eyelids, her other three fingers over his forehead. As she gathered chakra into her fingers a hand yanked her away.

"You just tried to kill me," Itachi stated bluntly.

"No I tried to heal you. The eyes nerves are attached to the brain thus I have to check both to ensure if they can be healed or not. Now can you let go, if you break my arm you can forget I even offered."

He did so but Sakura could tell he was still suspicious.

"Okay just one more thing to tell you. If you vision flickers an hour or so afterwards that's normal. If you don't follow my instructions when I finish you'll be seeing me quite often. Something I don't recommend, seeing as Sasuke finds me annoying you probably already want to kill me."

Sakura only had a rough estimation on how true this was, and she was still far from the truth. This girl made him want to go on a killing spree, something he hadn't felt like doing since his family.

**Itachi seem like an idiot at the end in my opinion, but only because I don't think he would spend much time learning the healing arts. **

**Also, after pulling a few strings, and black mailing a certain Uchiha (Itachi) I have been told what was meant in my disclaimer, he called me a half-witted cretin( very true on the cretin) so I will follow through with my black mail. All fans-girls line up for a once in a life time chance to see widdle Itachi and his blanky, copies of this photo are currently unavailable.** **( That would be an interesting picture if anyone has seen something like that send me a link)**


	7. Flashback

**Tell me what you don't like. Odd as it is to say this I WANT A NEGATIVE REVIEW DAMN IT. But I warn you flamers will be sacrificed to Jashin. On with the story.**

A Secret Office

"You're late Sasuke, I told you to come over an hour ago," to see the snake sanin practically pouting was one thing the had gotten on his nerves over the years. "I got held up, is it really that important to our plans that I be here at all times."

"No but I am curious, what could be interesting enough to hold _you_ up."

" A kunoichi," Was the young Uchiha's reply.

"Interesting, do tell," the snake said

And so Sasuke told him, everything, even the humiliating end :

Flashback

_He was returning from a mission, set to him by Orochimaru himself. That was nothing new. What was new was a voice he heard reciting a poem he had once heard as a child. It was a rather gory tale, but many shinobi learned it in their childhood. But the reason the voice was surprising was the feminine sound to it. He had traveled this area more times the he could remember, even a kunoichi of any status never came this way. The best way to describe the area was full to the brim with unusually hormonal men, many of such were high ranking criminals. _

_Curiosity won out, all shinobi followed along this whim, it could lead to important information. But only the elect survived, for obvious reasons._

_So quickly hiding himself he snuck up on the girl. She was getting dress, and it seemed as if she had not notice. Now Sasuke had seen naked women before, sometimes it was part of being a shinobi, but he had never seen one so marked. From what he could see about this redheaded girl was that the skin on her back was horribly scarred. It reminded him of the chunin examiner, though he had never seen a kunoichi so badly injured before. Then again he never really paid attention to them before due to their obsessive nature around him. He watch as the girl wrapped some bandages around her wrists. Her voice took on an amused tone when she said, " You may come out now hentai-san." If he had been in a tree Sasuke would have sworn he would have fallen out of it. But since he was not he merely stepped out of the bush that had been concealing him, out of caution he activated his bloodline._

"_My, my what an interesting guest I have. If my assumptions are correct you are Uchiha, Sasuke," she turned towards him, bright blue eyes full of malicious laughter, "Tell me hentai-san why were you watching me." _

_The use of the degrading name told him she was not afraid, _very interesting,_ he thought._

"_What reason do I have to tell you anything."_

"_Oh so you are rude as well hentai-san," the girl was pretending to sulk, "if you won't tell me then I'll take a guess. Hmm... I'll say it's because you have never seen a woman in this area."_

_Again the tree scenario burrowed its way into his thoughts, "How did you guess?"_

_The redhead rolled her eyes, "if I may say so it is fairly obvious, not many of the better gender travel through these areas." He ignored her taunting tone, "Not even many_ _kunoichi are foolish enough to travel here." _

_The girl smirked, her eyes malicious again, "Just like the men in the female regions like this. Those women are terrifying to even the strongest shinobi. But what does it matter ne?" She was about to leave, but the Uchiha boy had one more question._

" _How did you notice me? Not many people would have."_

_The malice left her eyes, replaced by a blank look, before she said, " I have been trained well."_

_Sasuke felt the familiar hunger of power, adding a bit of charm to his voice he asked "Who trained you, and while you're at it tell me your name." The blank eyed stare remained, he felt a chilling finger of familiarity when he recalled a similar look emanating from his brother just over ten years ago. _

"_My name is as unimportant as the person's who taught me."_

_He was startled to say the least, sure this girl was different, but no one could resist the Uchiha charm, that fact had been nearly scientifically proven._

" _Interesting, you seem strong kunoichi, the Sound could use someone like you."_

_The blank look vanished so fast one could almost swear it had never been there. Laughter filled the clearing, bouncing off the trees, "You were smart in leaving your village Uchiha. But you were stupid in joining Sound. Your teacher will fall soon enough, all the sanin have lived to long, it's unnatural in the shinobi life."_

_Sasuke knew it was true, even Orochimaru with his justu, seemed unable to escape the ravages of time. His reactions had become slower over the years no matter how many bodies he switched into. But what was implied in her tone was worse. She had just insulted his strength, by connoting the Sound Village was nothing without Orochimaru. With a growl he attacked. She appeared to dodge with ease._

"_Now, now hentai-san you walked right into that," she said using the demeaning name again, "You should learn to control that temper, haven't you ever heard that fighting on emotion clouds the judgement."_

_The statement stopped him from attacking again, her expression once again mimicked his brothers, as did the bland tone. By this time he was shaking with fury, "You sound just like him."_

"_I'm going to risk another assumption and say, the one who killed off your clan," her cheerful tenor back, you know he was smart leaving his village too, even if it was forced in a twisted way."_

_Disregarding the complement to his sibling, he asked something else, " You seem to hate all villages, why?"_

"_There to confining," she said in a mysterious tone. She sounded like Itachi again, she must have noticed something, "I sound like that person again don't I. Hmm," she said smirking, "I wonder why? Maybe it's because,."_

_A genjustu seemed to slide from the figure, revealing the person he had sworn to kill, but before he could react the world started to go black. The girl was standing before him again saying in a far away voice, "I also suppose I hate the villages, because they don't accept that I'm on twisted bitch." _

_The last thing he heard was her laughter ringing through the trees, and the quiet steps of an expert shinobi retreating._

End Flashback

"That is curious," the snake man stated, "she deliberately avoided giving you her name, among other things, I'm curious as to who this girl is."

"I tried to find her trail when I woke up, but I couldn't find one," the Uchiha felt as if he had failed once again. Especially if a kunoichi could out smart him.

" We need to find out more about this girl, she could be a danger to our plans. Get the special teams and send them out Sasuke."

**I'm trying to update later tonight or even tomorrow. I won't have much time on the computer later this week. Also my longest chapter, I think, though not by much.**


	8. One More Week

**mangalover248 if by broken you mean when I do the village scenes and the last chapter I don't like it either(in reading or writing), truthfully it is the only way the ending will work, but it'll all come together I promise. Again it's odd, but thank you for a sort-of negative review.**

**Warning: sorry mangalover it's broken up.**

**Disclaim**

Village

Shock was the expression on the Fifth's face when three ANBU dragged, no escorted, the last Uchiha into the room.

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke, as you can see, has been found attempting to enter the village," the ANBU stated briskly, with an undertone of disgust and pride. Disgust for the younger's betrayal, pride at having caught him.

"So I do see, leave him here, but you may go," she said to the ANBU, who bowed before poofing away, "so tell me Uchiha, why are you here?"

"I heard that Naruto had died. I came to see if it was the truth."

"It has been nearly two years Uchiha, "the blonde said with a slight glare.

Sasuke remained unfazed, "It's hard to escape Orochimaru's stare."

Tsunade nodded before asking the one question that was really on her mind, with an tinge of worry she asked, "Tell me have you heard any news of Sakura." The young heirs eyes showed confusion, "Why would I have heard of her, it's not like she became a missing-nin, right?"

"Quite the contrary Sasuke, for some unknown reason Sakura has left us. It may have been grief at Naruto's passing, but it doesn't explain why she robbed my private library. But with the information she now holds she'd be valuable to any of our enemies."

Sasuke's eyes had widened just a bit, "Why are you telling me this? Don't tell me you want me to bring her back."

"I don't think you could. She's been gone for almost two years, and has only been seen once, about three months after she left. Since then it seems as if she has vanished, not even the Inuzuka have been able to find her. To all the village Haruno, Sakura is dead."

The presence watching them vanished as the ANBU were assured that the Uchiha meant no harm to their leader, and both Kage and traitor broke into almost identical smirks.

Wilderness of Snow Country

Sakura was leaning against the dead tree, growing impatient as her informants arrival time drew near. Humming an old ANBU song she waited. Not five minutes later a figure came to a halt ahead of her.

"You're the Akatsuki's messenger," the new comer whispered hoarsely, his face was covered by the shadows. She rolled her eyes, a motion that was covered by the brim of her straw hat, before nodding once.

"Prove it," he demanded.

Sakura suddenly appeared behind the man, left hand covering his mouth, kunai to his throat, "Listen up Takagi I have no patience for your inessential questions," she hissed, "now give me the scroll before I cut your throat."

The man, Takagi, was trembling, but reached into his pocket and took out a scroll. After a quick examination, Sakura relieved him of the coiled paper, cutting the man's pharynx in the process. It was part of the Akatsuki code, leave no witnesses. Weighing the paper in her hand she turn to the two individuals that had just appeared, "That was dull."

The taller of the group replied, "Not all missions involve a fight kunoichi."

"Shut up Kisame, and stop glaring Uchiha it's your own fault," she said menacingly, and it was, just because he had decided to ignore her warning of not to use his sharingan one time, "it's only for a week."

Itachi had ignored her advice once seven months previously, and now his eyes were becoming immune to her treatment for some unknown reason. So Sakura being a medic with a stubborn patient did what all good doctors do.

She took away the temptation.

In a, most likely one time miracle, she tricked Itachi and shut down his bloodline. He had tried to kill her in an unexpected (for lack of a better term) _fit_ of rage. When Sakura had explained, while attempting to dodge many flying weapons, that his eyes were slowly becoming resistant to her treatment he stopped. "It's that at least once a month, or loose your _precious _bloodline forever," she had said. That was how The Great Itachi was reduced to the Uchiha equivalent of sulking, which included a distinguished deal of evil death glares. It was his fault, not that she really minded anymore, that she had been forced to become a full member of the Akatsuki.

Kisame was nearly in tears when they left the area, leaving an indistinguishable charred body behind, he like Sakura, found Itachi's predicament hysterical. Thankfully he decided not to kill either of them, Kisame had his uses when not drunk, and Sakura had sworn to look for a permanent cure, "_Of course you'll have to wait a year before killing me incase they start deteriorating again, other then that I get my once in a lifetime chance to laugh at you."_

Sakura still had the effect of making him want to go on a killing spree though.

Back at the impermanent Snow Country base Sakura sat down by the fire deep in thought, unaware that the youngest Uchiha was sharing the same thoughts.

'_Only one more week'_

**Toot toot the stories climax has been reached two chapters left**

**I hope you enjoy what to come I know I will**

**Mwahahaha **


	9. Dawn

**OMG it's a Christmas miracle I'm updating. So instead of the politically correct Happy Holidays Uhh never mind since I can't spell:**

**Happy/Merry -fill-in-the-blank-**

**disclaim and enjoy**

He was being followed, and in a rare moment, he had no idea by who. It was early morning, just before dawn, a slightly heavy fog had descended upon the village effectively hiding his stalker, and the rising sun. He only knew she was there because of the soft laughter she mocked him with every few minutes, and the ringing of a small bell. The sound of the bell reminded him of the Akatsuki's bamboo hats and he had immediately thought it was his brother. Two things had stopped him though, the fact that Itachi had always let Sasuke find him, and, as far as he knew, his brother wasn't a girl. The laugh rang with a feminine tone, mocking, and slight insanity.

Since the person seemed to be content with annoying him to no end he ran, performed a few genjustu, and lost her. The Hokage's building came into view seconds later.

In the Hokage's office stood most of the Konoha 11, Sakura and Naruto excluded, Might Guy, and Kurenai. Kakashi and Asuma were dead. A small breeze filtered into the room from the open window.

Tsunade, sitting at her desk, finally started the meeting upon his arrival.

"The Akatsuki have been spotted in the area."

That statement was enough to send the sensei's into a frenzy, though they were only there for their intuition, being to old to fight as effectively as their students.

"Quiet! I have more important information, they seem to have a new member as well, we don't know who as of yet but our sources tell us that this person is strong, cruel, and matches Uchiha, Itachi in intellect."

The group of people was about to start shouting, but they were interrupted by a laugh coming from the window. Turning around Tsunade saw red clouds on a black setting sitting in the window, one leg hanging outside, the other curled up to her chest, chin resting on her knee.

"Now, now Hokage-_sama_," the figure stated in a sickly sweet voice, " you shouldn't have said that. He'll want a rematch in shogi, and he now has another reason to kill me."

The people in the office were to shocked to speak, how had this kunoichi snuck into their _secret_ meeting unnoticed.

As if reading their thoughts she spoke, "You left the window open. Not very shinobi like, especially for a secret get together."

The sensei's had finally regained their composure, Guy threw two kunai as a test, the Akatsuki member caught the weapons by the rings, and with two fingers flipped them easily to the floor.

"Now, now don't be hasty," she said removing her hat, revealing her red hair and blue eyes.

"You," a voice growled.

"Hentai-san it is wonderful to see you again. It's been, what almost two years since I caught you peeping," she was laughing again. Malicious the exact same as the day they met, Sasuke attacked.

"Hentai-san you walked right into that again. Shinobi aren't supposed to fall for the same tricks twice," she said catching his arm.

The others in the room were watching curiously now. They could only guess what had happened between the two. But they could tell the girl was toying with him.

"And poor Itachi came all the way out here just to see you," Sasuke froze at the words, unable to tell if she was lying, "Actually he came to see if I was telling the truth when I said the kyuubi was dead, strange how it took two years for someone to actually investigate."

The group knew with whom they were speaking now.

"S-Sakura," Ino was nearly in tears, only to be replaced with anger, " why did you leave. What the hell were you thinking. Why did you leave. What the hell is wrong with your twisted mind."

Sakura was laughing now, "Poor ignorant little shinobi, shall I tell you the truth, I've just figured the whole thing out myself. Two years ago Tsunade apologized for Naruto's death. Now why would she do that? It wasn't her fault, unless of course one Hutino, Shinta assassinated him on her orders."

The room broke with voices stating impossible, inconceivable, and other such statements. Sakura waited for silence before proceeding, "Ah but you see my ignorant shinobi it is the truth. I saw the papers myself and you all know that king of thing can't be faked. What else do you think would get _me _to leave."

The group appeared to agree with her what could get Sakura, one of the few ANBU to ever receive the wolf mask, want to leave.

Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino had almost figured it out when someone had disrupted their train of thought.

"What does it matter," Kiba was yelling, "you're a traitor as an Akatsuki and should be treated as such."

Several people agreed but Sakura ignored them.

"How very true Kiba," Sakura was smirking now, "I am a traitor, but you still don't know the whole story."

Tsunade's gaze was razor sharp as she glared at her former student. A fact that wasn't missed by Shikamaru, "Then stop beating around the bush and tell us."

"As lazy as ever Shikamaru you don't even want to figure it out for yourself, the clues are all there, but I'll humor you. By now you know Tsunade had Naruto killed by Hutino, Shinta. Or in my book the name would be Uchiha, Sasuke because the Mangekyo Sharingan can be gained by killing one's best friend."

"One problem Sakura, Sasuke doesn't have the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Actually he does Shikamaru, I saw it when he attacked me earlier, and judging by that evil glare I'd say that wasn't Tsunade. I suspect you killed off the real Tsunade."

The group looked toward their leader, trying to see the truth.

"We didn't think you were strong enough to come back Sakura-chan," fake-Tsunade practically purred. Her eyes were hard as she stared at the disguised person, frowning she said, "Your also using my favorite genjustu... The one that can fool an Uchiha," she added for the benefit of the others in the room.

"Your eyes are quite sharp Sakura-chan," they said as the genjustu faded. The familiar voice reverberated of the walls, sending chills down a few peoples spine, finally someone stated what was on everybody's mind,

"What the fuck!?"

Dawn had passed and the battle was about to begin.

**The wolf mask thing, wolves are loyal to their pack like sakura was to the village. So wolfloyalty**

**three times in this chapter I thought 'I have to go back and cross that 't'**

**only to remember that I'm typing and don't need to.**

**Review**


	10. Peaceful Dusk

**Finally the final chapter I was hoping for more reviews but what the hell**

**Warning: the ending will be awkward I'm not good at ending a story so help me out here. I want your comments to be full of help PLEASE**

**Disclaim**

The group stared for a while, nobody noticed the sudden appearance of Itachi and Kisame until Kisame spoke, "That is unexpected we thought Oroch--"

He was cut off by Sakura's glare and harsh voice when she questioned him, he was almost grateful when Itachi broke in, "It was merely a suspicion."

Her glare snapped to him it was obvious that she thought he should have told her, but then some thought distracted her and she let out a dark chuckle, "But who would have thought. Sasuke would be more believable, but come on," her laughter was taking over now, "Kabuto, who would have thought that ass wipe could pull off something so complex."

Sasuke spoke for the first time since the unveiling, "That must mean he wad disguised as Orochimaru too. It does seem to make sense seeing as the snakes skills seemed to diminish."

Sakura was laughing again, "Whoa Sasuke didn't know you swung that way, looks like it's up to your brother to rebuild the clan," Sakura elbowed Itachi in the ribs, "though I secretly think he's a transvestite," she whispered loudly.

Everyone just stared at Sakura, wide eyed, wondering how and when in hell had she become so unhinged. Insulting Sasuke was one thing, one could probably survive that, but Itachi, she was as good as dead. Kabuto, who was momentarily forgotten, took the advantage to attack the person who had insulted him, only to be stopped by, Itachi?

The room was shocked Itachi, the genocidal clan killer, had protected her.

Sasuke, forgetting Sakura's insult, was furious and confused, what was going on between the two that would make his brother protect anyone. Sakura was the one to clear the confusion from their features, "don't worry he's not going soft, he just wants to kill me himself for being generally annoying to him," she stated cheerfully before mumbling, "must be genetic or something. Pink hair equals annoying."

The group seemed to accept this explanation, though it wasn't as reassuring as Itachi going soft, before remembering whom they were speaking with, the sensei's reacted first, "Akatsuki," Guy and Kurenai ground out voices full of fury, the student generation caught one quickly and mimicked the seasoned nin's fighting stances.

"I think the one who was sitting behind the desk should be more of a priority then us," Kisame stated dryly motioning to Kabuto who was starting to squirm under the gaze of Itachi's soulless eyes. Sasuke, who finally seemed to notice his brother, charged at him a light blue glow forming on his hand.

"Hmm, hey Kisame, why does Sasuke go in freaky chidori mode every time he sees his brother? I mean it's not like it worked the first few times."

"I dunno maybe it's something to do with pure fury, speaking of, I'm surprised your not sending what's-his-face through a wall."

"No I've learned from my attempts on Itachi to be less obvious."

"Like how," he said while watching, amused, as his partner dodged his brothers frenzied attacks.

But Sakura just winked before reappearing and punching Itachi and his captive, Kabuto, through a wall, "You see Kisame, less obvious and I killed two birds with one stone," her tone was cheerful, like a child waiting to be praised, as she turned to the blue man who was howling on the floor in laughter, Akatsuki dignity be damned. Sakura knew Itachi would be out for her blood later because of her attack, but they had a mutual if silent agreement to annoy the hell out of each other.

Sasuke had watch as Sakura pounded his brother through a wall with ease, and after a brief exchange with her , uh friend, she turned to him, smirking, "Go ahead and try. I dare you." She was looking him right in the eyes, no fear of the powerful Mangekyo Sharingan that rested there.

" I should be leaving though I want to get to Kabuto before Itachi decides to kill him."

Sakura left through the hole she had created, Kisame following behind, and eventually Sasuke after recovering from the feral look in his former teammates eyes. Teams 10, 8, Guy followed shortly after curious as to what would happen.

It was just past noon when the fight had come to a slight halt, craters linde the streets from Sakura, who was in slight pain from Kabuto's most recent attack with his chakra scalpel. Kabuto himself was much worse for wear with multiple weapon wounds, and a slow acting poison that caused immense pain. The Uchiha brothers were no longer in sight, having moved to far away in their own fight.

"So tell me Sakura, why aren't you questioning me about my plan, like a good shiobi."

She ignored Kabuto's taunt, " Because as _a good shinobi_ I already know, it is quite obvious really. You were tired of being Orochimaru's lap dog so you killed him, then your haterd of Naruto and myself took over, so disguised as snake-man you had Sasuke kill him, which eventually made me leave."

The spectators, Team Guy, watched as Sakura forcibly continued her battle, the others were gone hoping to catch at least one Uchiha and a shark. They had never seen Sakura like this before, she fought ruthlessly but even then she seemed to be holing back, using only the simplest of techniques, saving her energy for something big, and the team knew what. Sakura though adequately justified in her leaving had joined the Akatsuki and had stolen scrolls from the Kage's library in short win or lose, both opponents were likely to die, the team was just waiting for the opportune moment.

Kabuto's movements were slowing down as the poison began causing him more pain.

Sakura smirked at his expression, "You deserve it after all I went through just to come back here and have my revenge, you deserve every iota of pain coursing through you."

"You sound like Sasuke, Sakura," Kabuto responded his voice pained.

No matter how true the insult, she could not take being compared to that _thing_, "I may sound like him, but at least I'm smarter, for not letting it last for so long, and not giving it the chance to control me. Two years it took for this plan to develop, that is long enough ne?"

He didn't get a chance to respond as a bare hand sprouted from his chest, traveling straight through his heart. Death was instant.

"W-what? How did she d-do that," Tenten was in shock at what her former friend had done.

It was Neji who answered, " She powered chakra through her hand, like one would do with a weapon, and came from behind," he said watching the now redhead shake blood from her hand with childlike disgust, "Come, we need to catch her now."

When they approached, Sakura let them, they read her a list of her crimes, but she remained

un-respondent, her face betraying nothing almost as if...

"Damn it, it's a replacement," Neji's team was shocked the hear him curse, but the circumstances called for it. They had been tricked. By a genin level maneuver.

They were about the chase her when their former sensei stopped them, "No leave her be. Even if she was cleared of all charges, she wouldn't be happy hear," he said when he noticed Tenten's look, "it would be like putting a wild animal in captivity. Besides I doubt we'll be able to catch her."

His former pupils knew what he meant. Sakura would be questioned about the Akatsuki, but being so loyal she would say nothing, and eventually be put to death, even if her name was cleared.

Sasuke had lost, yet again, to his brother, both had cleared out before the ANBU could catch them. They ended up chasing the youngest, he was in worse condition, and alone, they basically ignored the older Uchiha, he would fare better with less injuries, and according to Guy's recent report, both of his partners nearby. Both fights had caused substantial damage to the village.

The medic's fight would cost them to fill in the craters from Sakura, but the Uchiha fight was worse, anyone who had gotten in the way had died. The death toll include two shinobi, seven civilians, and Kabuto.

But despite the loss the village had seen worse and instantly began repairing the damage caused by the former ninja of their village. But one person stayed in the shadows, not that he would've been seen, and he wondered, _how many more of my friend's will become missing-nin, but thank you Sakura-chan I can rest easier now_, and with that he who would've been the greatest Kage vanished once again.

Sakura had just caught up with the two Akatsuki when she heard a familiar loud voice thanking her.And for the first time in many years snow fell in Konoha. It seemed to radiate peace and tranquility. It sent a shiver down Sakura's spine as she followed behind Itachi and the blue man.

When she had last felt this way. She could not remember.

For the first time in what felt like to long she laughed, a full true laugh, though she did not know what was so funny, maybe it was just the light feeling the snow gave her, or a quote she had heard from Lee about walking into a sunset, as the trio was currently doing.

Or maybe it was just that her snowball had somehow found a target in both Itachi _and_ Kisame's heads.

**End**

**I actually dreamed of Kabuto's death, my God what a horribly inspiring dream. I also purposely avoided a lot of the fighting, I'm not good at going into that kind of detail.**

**Sakura seems more crazy in this chapter if you catch my drift. She is more talkative but I used that to sort of show her 'friends' she's change from the start of the story.**

**I hope you liked.**


End file.
